All That's Left of You
by Laluna-Wulf
Summary: At the End of the Kyoto Arch, Oriya thinks back to past times he's had with Muraki and wonders what happened to him after giving the Shinigami the keycard to his friends lab.


**All That's Left of You….**

Pairing: Muraki x Oriya  
Rating: NC17  
Timeframe: After the last episode.  
Disclaimer: Oo I own nothing… The Luna is poor….. Please don't try and make her pay for anything.

'…' - Thoughts  
"…" - Speech  
>... > - Flashbacks  
--- - Passage of time  
### - Scene change

---------------------------------------

The moon that night had bathed the lands below with it's silver glow. Oriya had been watching it from his garden and wondered if the Shinigami from before stopped him. He too being bathed by the gentle silver of the night. The young man retired for the night as he went through the normal paces at KoKakuRou. He had said good night to the guests made sure things had been put away. He enjoyed his organized life style, it kept him calm and not stressed about things other then what he needed to focus on. But that's where he came in. He being Kazutaka Muraki, long time friend though at times it seemed like more.

The owner of KoKakuRou walked into his room hoping to forget the deep feeling of worry within his stomach. His mechanic like paces brought him to his work desk and a photo of himself with a younger Muraki. Before Saki came into his life, before the long downward spiral into the darkness, before the man he knew as his friend discovered his grandfather's files, and that photo of the young man now Shinigami. Placing the photo where it belonged the brunette closed his eyes. The moonlight filled the room with a soft blue and silver glow.

"…. After all this time I prefer the color to be red… at least then…" he paused letting out a heavy sigh, "I would know if you where still alive…"

Why had he allowed himself to take the card? They where both there together, he could have easily knocked his friend out and kept him at his home and away from danger. So then why didn't he stop Muraki from walking out of his life?

'It had been what he wanted…. And you know it….' the hush whispers of Oriya's subconscious pushed forward and told him, 'and your loyalty to him respected his wishes… Didn't you?'

Shaking his head and allowing his face to become hidden by the long tendrils of hair his face slowly contorted in anger at not only himself. But at Muraki, for putting their friendship in that position as only he could have done which forced him to take the only item that sealed his death. His fist hit the desk and his eyes closed shut fighting back the possible tears that could form. That young blonde with the expressive green eyes, the one that hated Muraki so much though he could never blame the child for it. He too showed that same loyalty to the friend he needed to bring back. So why couldn't he show enough loyalty to his friends true nature to stop him. The inner guilt of allowing him to leave felt like a crushing weight inside brunette man's heart. Slowly Oriya pulled himself together and fixed his kimono systematically. He sighed then proceeded towards the doctor's usual dwellings while hiding out within his home.

---

The owner of KoKakuRou, Mibu Oriya had been disappointed to find the room empty and yet still lingering with the foul scent of the cigarettes Muraki smoked out of habit. Not to say that he too didn't smoke, but at least his had a better flavoring to it. Slowly leaving the room the older man made his way to the guest registry and checked his books. A frown formed upon his thin lips noticing that his friend had left the day before he was given the card. Picking up the phone he dialed one of his many resources to see if he couldn't find out where Muraki had been during that time. Looking up he sighed as he listened to the phone softly ring in his ear.

>"Oriya… " The soothing yet deep voice spoke up with that same cocky smirk upon his face. "I did it… I found a way to destroy Saki… if only…"

Oriya looked back at Muraki and studied his face before handing over the freshly made cup of tea. "If only what… Muraki…"

"If only this beautiful man still lived…" he stated looking at the black and white photograph in hand, "… but he committed suicide… If only I could meet him…"

Sighing softly Oriya looked down at his own tea then moved closer to his friend and sat behind him. The brunette lightly leaned back and rested his face upon the other mans shoulder, "Is it too much to ask… if I pleaded with you to let that past go… to leave Saki in the past… please Muraki… just let it go…"

Muraki laughed softly but it was the mocking kind of laugh before he went silent as his cat like silver eyes looked back over his shoulder, "And then do what Oriya? I've come too far… I can't turn back now… Don't you see? It's far too late to go back to what I use to be…" >

"It was never too late to just stop the madness…" Oriya said softly to himself now standing outside the hotel room door with a keycard in hand. He looked at the numbers on the door and smirked as he noticed the bitter irony of the numbers 666. "… Only you Kazutaka… only you would get the room with such a number…" He sighed and unlocked the door stepping into the darkened room. Part of him expected to hear Muraki's voice calling out from this darkness, and yet much to his disappointment silence was his only answer.

Oriya came weaponless though sword or no sword he knew he had nothing to fear from Muraki. One well-placed 'Oriya-san kick' to his silver head would stop his friend no matter what mood he had been in. For now all he could do was wait in the dark room only barely illuminated by the silver glow of the moon above. Sighing softly the brothel's manager picked up the remote left on the small table and turned on the TV. The images before his eyes caused his heart to freeze. The university that he knew Muraki had gone to that night was ablaze a fire that none of the fire company seemed to be able to put out.

"Muraki…" he whispered as his body shook, his eyes pulled themselves away the television and to the nearby closet. Hanging within was a white trench coat, one he knew very well as his friends. His mind remembered how many times he cursed his companion at the fact that such a beautiful white coat remained unstained by blood. The perfection of the coat had been Muraki's trade secret any only his, and now it was gone forever. The owner of KoKakuRou held the trench coat close to him inhaling the scent of blood and roses before collapsing onto the bed. His eyes kept shut as he listened to the numbers of estimated dead in the news report.

"… you can't be one of them…" he mumbled into the fabric, "…this can't be all that's left of you… after all of this… after all you said and did…"

> Oriya laid there upon the tatami mats that carpeted the floor his robes undone and removed, his hair splayed out behind him. The door to the outer walk way was open and his brown eyes focused on the garden before him. Letting out a content sigh he heard the shower water running behind him. As 'traditional' as his business was he didn't mind the more modern benefits of indoor plumbing. To him it was an essential need to have both in his home. The young man heard the water shut off and a soft rustling sound from the other side of the door. Turning his gaze to the other end of the room he watched the pale pair of feet make it's way across the room to start getting dressed.

"Your still laying there?" came a deep sensual voice that could make any of the other gender, and even those of the same gender shiver.

Oriya flicked his eyes upward towards the pale formed man simply kept modest by a towel. A simple 'Hmm…' was the reply given as he continued to watch Muraki walk back over to him and crawl up between his legs to a familiar position once again.

"Oriya… " he said causing the body beneath him to shiver in excitement as his cool hands slowly trailed up his well toned form. Muraki smirked slightly and watched him, "Why do you let me do this to you… I simply could just kill you when I'm done. After all your weaponless…"

"You never do…" Oriya replied reaching up and brushing back the long hair in front of his bad eye, "… you never have tried before…"

Muraki frowned then brushed the brunettes hand away from his face before getting to his feet, "Your too trusting Oriya… One day you will learn not to be so loyal to me…" >

Oriya was startled from his thoughts by a rasping sound. The long haired man swiftly turned and looked in shock. Much to his surprise and shock he saw Muraki standing there behind him clutching at his side. His normally pristine white suit stained nearly black by the blood from his unseen wound on one side while covered in burns and ash on the other. Even his silver hair was burnt slightly most likely due to the fire at the school. Oriya's brown eyes remained wide as Muraki closed his own and fell forward. The sword master quickly got up and caught his friend before he had hit the ground. Dragging his body to the bed he carefully laid Muraki back and swiftly removed his clothes.

Oriya saw the deep knife wound, and though he was no actual doctor he could tell that Muraki was using his powers to heal himself. Though but for some unknown reason it wasn't healing fast enough. His companion was dying, slowly but he would not let that happen. Not this night or any other, finding the things he needed quickly and applying the right sized wrappings on his side prevented the already pale man from bleeding to death. He smiled softly and watched his friend breath softly before undoing his obi and using it to keep the other wrappings in place. Once finished he looked down his Kimono and then back at Muraki. His pale undressed form before him looking as if it was shivering from the cold. The owner of KoKakuRou removed his own layers of cloth leaving himself in nothing at all. Making his way next to Muraki he laid down beside him and nuzzled in against the other mans ear.

"You said once that I would learn not to be so loyal to you…… I think one day you will learn …. Just how loyal I really am…" he whispered before pulling the blanket over them both.


End file.
